


Video call

by Thedarkrose17 (orphan_account)



Series: Surprises series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also these two dorks being cute, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and some humour I guess that or its just these two being dorks, Its mpreg kind of carrying ish on from another fic of mine, M/M, its mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: Pidge finds a signal and decides to explore it.Meanwhile everyone's suffering cause of Keith being pregnant. They're concerned about this hormonal grumpy boy.Kind of a oneshot based off my Surprises fic :) let's say its set a little after chapter 3 in the main fic.





	Video call

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly decided to do this. The concept if anyone likes it might come into the main story. If not it can be a one time thing.
> 
> Also I think this is the longest oneshot I've wrote.
> 
> The italics are for when Spanish is spoken. I dunno Spanish so I just wrote it in English what they would be saying.
> 
> I hope it's ok I wrote this pretty late at night over the course of a couple of days I think? 
> 
> Honestly I can't really remember T-T depersonalisation is fucking with me.

Pidge had managed to find a signal that was pretty strong. She was excited to attempt to try and see if maybe just maybe she could try and make it stronger. 

Maybe she could make it reach Earth and hopefully loved ones could be contacted and caught up with, apologised to for getting little to no information on their family members and promised that they'd get their family members back alive at some point.

Pidge didn't tell anyone about this signal for weeks for fear of disappointment. She didn't want to hurt anyone. But what if it worked and hurt Keith? Keith had no one waiting for him on Earth. 

He was pregnant and hormonal as hell. She didn't know how he'd react but she had to take this chance. So she could speak to her mother again and so everyone else got to see their families.  
* * *  
A week later she confessed to Hunk about it and got him on-board with it. She had to admit it was better having someone who could help out and to talk to while fixing up a device to strengthen the signal.

“This is going quicker than I expected with help.” Pidge muttered.

“I guess cause most of the things we need are already here, you got a lot done alone. I mean the signal is already pretty strong. I think if we're lucky we can get it stronger and connected before the end of a week on Earth.” Hunk replied. “When did you find this?”

“A month ago.” Pidge replied. “When Keith just reached his third month.”

“Damn. He's in the middle of it now. It's a nightmare. I found him curled up against Lance on the couch. I think he was really nauseous.” Hunk sighed. “I don't like seeing him so bad...It hurts.”

Pidge bit her lip and sighed. She hated seeing Keith so fragile.

“He'll be ok...Maybe it'll ease.” Pidge muttered, focusing on her laptop. “Want me to test the signal?”

“I hope so.” Hunk looked up from the device he was previously working on. “Yeah go for it.” Hunk offered her a smile as she tried.

It was stronger but only for a few seconds. The pair sighed and decided to go for a lunch break.  
* * *  
The second attempt after lunch was stronger for longer but not long enough.

Several attempts was made throughout the week. The sixth had ended in tears from Pidge, mostly of frustration but also of hurt and disappointment. It didn't take too long for Hunk to follow.

The seventh attempt was almost at the end of the week and honestly the pair was exhausted and losing hope of contact.

Pidge and Hunk stared at the signal as they tested, timing it and half expecting that it would fail again. When it was lasting longer than expected they smiled, tears dribbling down their faces as they hugged each other. 

It was a success.

“We did it!” they repeated excitedly. Constantly checking the signal to be sure.  
* * *  
“So who should get first call?” Pidge asked Hunk, wiping her damp eyes against her sleeve.

“I think Lance should get first call. He's been the most homesick out of all of us.” Hunk said making Pidge smile.

“Yeah I agree. He deserves it. Do you want to go get him? I'll set the video chat up, he can type in what he needs.” Pidge replied, typing away at the laptop as Hunk got up.  
* * *  
Hunk showed up with a confused Lance and a fluffy purple and sleepy looking Galra Keith. 

“H-Hunk said...I get to see my family.” Lance’s voice shook. “H-How?”

“I found a signal and me and Hunk found a way to strengthen it...So we can video chat with our families. We think you should get first call.” Pidge had to look away as Lance teared up, biting his lip.

“T-Thanks.” Lance hiccupped. He glanced at Keith who was quieter than usual. “Y-You ok?”

“I'm fine...Talk to your mom and dad. You've missed them.” Keith replied, turning to leave as Pidge handed Lance her laptop.

“H-Hey...Where you going?” Lance swiped his sleeve across his eyes and began typing on Pidge’s laptop. 

“I-I...Um...I figured you'd want to talk to them alone.”

“Nuh uh. Get your fuzzy butt over here. I wanna show them my boyfriend.” Lance sniffed.

“But what about-” Keith paused and gestured to his bump. 

“I'll explain it. No worries.”

Keith headed over and sat with Lance, leaning against his side. He switched back nervously. Maybe if he looked more human they wouldn't be afraid.  
* * *  
When Lance set up the video chat, it showed a woman slightly older than Lance with olive skin and long brown hair. Keith figured it was Lance's older sister.

 _“H-Hi Amelia! I'm in space!”_ Lance said in an language Keith didn't understand but knew was Spanish. He knew Lance could start crying again.

The woman stared at the screen before saying something in Spanish that made Lance laugh and Keith confused. Lance mouthed the translation: ‘what the fuck.’ at Keith making him snort.

Amelia said something, holding up a finger which Keith understood as a ‘wait’ gesture before rushing off and yelling for family members. She frantically yelled something in Spanish followed by Lance's name.

Keith glanced at Lance who was tearing up then back at the screen. He jumped as he noticed a lot of unfamiliar faces crowded around the screen. He figured the oldest were Lance's parents and the others was siblings and nieces and nephews. 

“That's my mom, Maria...My dad Hugo.” Lance muttered to Keith with a weak smile.

 _“Mom! Dad!”_ Lance smiled widely. _“Where's grandma and grandpa?”_

His mother called out for her parents in Spanish and gestured over an older couple, who moved a little closer to the screen making Lance cry happily.

 _“Who's that handsome young man with you?”_ his grandma asked making Lance smile and blush.

“That's my abuelita and my abuelito…” he continued noticing Keith's confused face. “My grandma and grandpa…”

“The girl there you saw first is my older sister Amelia...That guy next to her is my older brother Marco. I have other sibs but they're not there, must be working.” Lance smiled. “I'm the baby of the sibs. The best was saved until last~”

His siblings laughed and his mother said something in Spanish that made Lance blush and smile.

 _“Ah mom stop! You're embarrassing me!”_ he cried in Spanish.

“What did your ab- grandma say?” Keith asked looking nervous.

“She asked who's the handsome young man with me.” Lance replied with a smirk, Keith blushed slightly and looked down.

“I look pasty and sick. I'm not handsome.” he thought he had muttered but realised it wasn't the case when Lance's mother spoke up in English.

“He's such a pretty boy Lance. Don't be shy, you look fine.” 

Keith turned a brighter red and buried his face against Lance's sleeve.

“He's my boyfriend grandma.” Lance replied. “He's cute huh?”

Most of the older women on camera agreed. The men looked somewhat proud that Lance had found someone to be happy with.

“Kei...Say hi. They wanna see those galaxy eyes of yours.” Lance muttered making Keith look up and awkwardly smile and wave.

“This is Keith. And the kiddos my niece and nephew are Isabella or Isa for short and the boy is Alex...I got to name him.” Lance muttered to Keith. 

“He's got purple eyes!” Alex said. “So cool!”

“They're pretty.” Isa said.

“Thanks…” Keith muttered.

“He's out of this world.” Lance said with a grin.

“Are you sure about saying this?” Keith whispered louder than he intended. 

He squirmed a little against Lance and Lance put an arm around him, making the teenager more comfortable.

“Positive. It'll help explain everything else.” Lance whispered back, quieter than Keith.

“Is something wrong?” Amelia asked.

“No...Just.. You ready Keith?”

Keith took a deep breath and nodded.

“Baby do the thing.” Lance said giving his cheek kiss.

Keith tightly shut his eyes, switching Galra moments later. He heard gasps and tensed, afraid to open his eyes. 

His furry ears twitched and his lip trembled. He felt sick.

They was scared of him. He was sure of it.

He was close to crying until he heard a couple small voices yell “Kitty!” which caused him to carefully open one eye (making a tear slide down his fuzzy cheek as he did), showing off its golden hue 

Lance’s siblings laughed at the kids, one of Lance's brothers saying something that made Lance blush and laugh.

 _“Don't call me that in front of grandma!”_ Lance glanced at Keith and gave him a little squeeze. “Hey it's ok, I promise.” he nuzzled Keith gently, blushing as he heard awws from the screen. 

He smirked when he heard and felt Keith purr against him. He figured his family didn't hear it or they did and chose not to comment or they was busy watching their family member be sappy with his half alien boyfriend.

“I'm half human...Half Galra.” Keith spoke up.

“He's my space cat.” Lance replied, grinning and Keith huffed.

“Do you have a kitty tail?” the children asked at the same time asked.

Lance glanced behind at Keith's ass, making Keith flush.

“Lance!” 

“Nah sorry. No kitty tail kiddos.” Lance replied.

“You just wanted to look at my ass.” Keith muttered making Lance snort.

“Guilty.”  
* * *  
The duo had moved to the couches with the equipment and laptop after Keith started feeling uncomfortable and cold on the floor after he'd switched back.

Lance borrowed him his jacket and Keith had quickly zipped it up before Lance had handed Keith the laptop as they moved, encouraging him to talk with the family. 

“I-I...Um...I don't know what to say.” he said to Lance, noticing Lance’s family smiling on screen.

“Tell them about the cool stuff we do. They love you already dude.”

Keith smiled and began to talk about what they did and Voltron but as vague as possible, paranoid of the possibility that they could be hacked. 

“We're basically space cops!” Lance added making Keith tiredly smile. 

“No sirens.” Keith muttered, laughing when Lance started up his siren noise.

“He's a dork huh?” Marco said to Keith who nodded.

“Pretty much.”

“Hey! You're supposed to defend my honour Keith.”

“Hey I'm just agreeing with your brother.” Keith shrugged and switched to holding the laptop with one hand as he rested his free fist against his mouth.

“Please pregnancy...Don't do anything gross...Don't embarrass me in front of his family.” he mumbled into his fist. Seeming relieved when the family didn't hear him.

“Everything ok sweetie?” Lance's grandma asked.

“Just...Nauseous. Hunk made a lot of food.” Keith replied. Saying that was much easier than stated he felt bloated due to pregnancy. Besides he had ate a lot due to his appetite increasing so it wasn't too far from the truth.

“Oh Hunk's there!” Amelia smiled. God it was such a Lance like smile. “Least you're both being well fed. His food is amazing.”

“I know right?!” Marco replied.

Keith winced when his stomach began cramping, making him take a harsh deep breath. He felt more sick and feeling nervous wasn't helping.

Lance quickly headed over when his hands was free and scooped Keith up off his feet, almost making him drop the laptop, which caused Keith to mutter a few choice swear words.

Keith buried his head against the crook of Lance's neck, making Lance smile.

Lance half expected a kiss but he grimaced when instead he felt and heard a somewhat loud burp muffled against his neck.

His family definitely heard that. Judging by his mother's face she looked concerned, his grandma too. Kids meanwhile was giggling.

 _“Is he feeling ok?”_ his grandma asked.

 _“Is your boyfriend sick? Have you been taking care of him?”_ Maria asked. 

Mothers always had that weird sense. They could tell easily when something was wrong.

 _“Yes mom. I've been looking after him.”_ Lance replied before glancing at Keith. “Charming.” Lance muttered at Keith, rolling his eyes.

“I'm pregnant. I can't help it. I feel like I'm gonna throw up, fuck off.” Keith replied, voice muffled. His hormones had switched and Lance could tell he was annoyed along with embarrassed.

It was muffled but Lance was certain they heard parts.

“He's what?” Amelia asked.

“Well...Y’know how he's part alien?” Lance spoke up feeling Keith breath heavily against his neck.

His mother and father nodded.

“Um...You guys all might wanna sit down or something.” Lance said, nervously.

Keith glanced over to the screen, noticing no one had moved.

 _“What is it?”_ Lance's father asked.

 _“What about grandma and grandpa?”_ Lance asked. 

_“We'll be fine.”_ his grandpa replied.

Keith tightly shut his eyes, feeling a strong wave of nausea hit him. He gripped onto Lance as Lance began to ramble in English about feeling too hot and nervous and about how he wouldn't be able to say without crying.

“Can I just show them instead?” Lance whispered to Keith who nodded.

Lance quickly headed over to the couch, placing Keith on it and taking the laptop from him and carefully unzipping the jacket which Keith had borrowed from him.

Lance smiled brightly and slowly moved the laptop as he sat next to Keith. He gestured to the bump and teared up. 

“Space kittens...Three of them.” Lance muttered, hugging Keith's stomach. “Neither of us knew that this was possible. But here we are. “

“Kittens!” the younger children cried excitedly, not grasping the fact that the situation was unusual or just not caring.

Keith drained of colour completely as he watched the rest of the family process it. He rested a hand against Lance's head causing Lance to look up.

“You ok?” Lance asked.

Keith shook his head and Lance moved, going to hug him but quickly stopping as Keith lurched forward and threw up on his own boots. 

Probably a mix of nerves and morning sickness, which despite its name wasn't just exclusive to mornings. That had been learned the hard way. 

Lance sighed and rubbed his back

“Let it all out...It's ok samurai.” Lance muttered, looking upset.

His family seemed to be leaning closer to the screen as Lance looked over.

 _“It's been hell for him. We didn't know until later...None of us did.”_ Lance muttered. 

He winced as he heard Keith retch and rubbed circles on his back.

“I think it's different from humans...His trimesters might be different...I-I don't know.”

Lance looked down, tears dribbling down his cheeks.

Lance hiccupped, his voice shaking and small. He was terrified. 

His mother actually cried which startled him and judging by how tense Keith had gotten, it had startled him too.

Keith had reacted negatively towards it, Lance was sure that from Keith's hunched shoulders and his hands gripping at his black pants so hard (the leather on his gloves making a sound) that he was crying.

Bringing his arms around him and feeling tears drop onto his hands was what confirmed it. Lance hiccupped against Keith's back and buried his face between the pregnant teen's shoulder blades.

“How many months?” Lance's mother asked, making him look up with wet eyes.

_“T-Three mom.”_

She smiled brightly and spoke up again.

_“Don't cry my son. This is amazing news. I wish it would have been when you were both a little older though. You're both still babies yourself.”_

Lance laughed weakly causing Keith to look up. Lance hugged him tight and smiled.

“Mom we're teenagers.” Lance muttered making Keith tiredly smile. “Wait...I gotta clean puke up...Keith just relax.”

 _“He might get a little grumpy...Hormones...Plus he's not feeling good...Sleepy too.”_ Lance muttered to the screen. _“Forgive him.”_

Lance let go of Keith and quickly got up. He blew a kiss to the laptop and rushed off making his family amused.  
* * *  
Keith rested a hand on his stomach as he talked, he blinked slower than usual and yawned a few times, apologising as he did.

He was listening to Lance's mother tell him stories about Lance as a child which made him smile and laugh. He blinked tiredly before Lance spoke up while cleaning.

“Mom you're embarrassing me.” he huffed. “He's supposed to think I'm cool.”

“I never actually did, you're a dork.” Keith joked with a tired smirk. 

Lance gasped and smirked.

“I'm not taking that from a walking whoopee cushion.” Lance snorted.

Keith moved his hand away from the laptop and flipped Lance off making him laugh.

“Mom! He's flipping me off!” Lance cried.

“Don't be rude to him then.” Maria joked making Keith smirk.

“My own mother...Betraying me.” Lance muttered dramatically resting a hand against his forehead.

_“He's a sweet boy Lance. Treat him nice, he's going through a difficult situation.”_

Keith seemed to rest a hand against his bump and pull a face that Lance's family on the screen seemed to notice.

“Are you feeling ok sweetie?” Lance’s grandma asked.

“What's up Kei? Stomach ache?” Lance asked, looking at him. 

“...It's happening again...I'm um...Still not used to it…” 

Lance's family heard Lance before they saw him. His mother laughed a little hearing her son practically yell “Kittens!” before rushing into view.

Lance grinned and climbed onto the couch,pressing his ear against the bump. Keith rolled his eyes and smiled,gently running his fingers against a clump of Lance's hair.

“Kicks~” Lance practically sang,noticing his family members look amused. “It's been happening randomly for almost a week now...I think…”

He felt Keith shift and looked up.

“You ok?”

“Tired.” Keith muttered, rubbing his eyes.

“Gimme a minute...I'll get off you.” Lance replied, quickly sitting up and taking the laptop from Keith.

Keith smiled and leaned against Lance's side, Lance resting an arm around him.

“How do they fit? Three babies?” Alex, Lance's nephew asked.

Lance smiled and pulled Keith a little closer as the teenage Galran closed his eyes. 

“It's pretty big in there believe it or not...They have just enough space.” Lance replied.

“Is kitty ok?” Isa asked.

“Yeah he's just a little sleepy. It's tiring for him.” Lance muttered, glancing at Keith who was currently drooling against his shoulder. He'd fallen asleep surprisingly quickly. He must have been exhausted. 

“Make sure he stays healthy and look after him sweetie.” Maria said with a smile. “You're both still babies...Support each other ok? Babies aren't easy.”

“I know mom. We didn't actually plan this...Just happened.” Lance rubbed Keith's back earning a small smile from the sleeping boy. “Best birthday ever.” he muttered or thought he did.

His brother and sister laughed and his mother muttered something with a laugh.

 _“First time too?...”_ Amelia asked.

 _“I don't have to answer that. One he'd probably actually kill me and two I'm not answering that in front of grandma and grandpa.”_ Lance replied, turning scarlet.

 _“That's a yes.”_ Marco muttered to Amelia, making Lance groan.

 _“Leave your brother alone you two.”_ his dad spoke up.

 _“Thanks dad.”_ Lance replied, glancing over at Keith moments later. Still asleep. The boy could sleep through an attack these days.  
* * *  
He showed his family Hunk and then reluctantly said his goodbyes around a varga later, letting Hunk talk to his mothers next.

Lance hung around watching Hunk get emotional and heading over to support him. He grinned and waved at the two women before quickly excusing himself when Hunk was composed.

Lance still stuck around,deciding to hang around the kitchen with a now awake and groggy Keith sat on one of the worktops. 

The pair was attempting to bake while Hunk was busy. So busy they didn't notice Pidge walk in.

“What the hell are you doing?” Pidge asked, wincing when Keith jumped and muttered about a hard kick from one of the babies. “Sorry about scaring you.”

Lance held a finger to his lips.

“We're trying to make snacks. Hunk's busy and we don't want to disturb him.”

“He's talking to his family.” Keith added. “You're next right?”

Pidge nodded and smiled. 

“Did you tell the family about the whole pregnancy deal?”

“Yeah...They took it well. I kinda expected the worst.” Lance muttered, Keith agreeing with him. “I think mom's happy she's getting more grandkids.” 

Keith laughed and smiled, Pidge just smiled and listened.

“Seriously?” she asked.

“Totally. We're a big family. The more the better.” Lance said with a grin. 

“Do they know about-”

“They know. The kids think I'm a “kitty”.” Keith interrupted making Pidge smirk.

“I'm gonna work on trying to connect the signal to our phones. Maybe try making something so you can talk with your family on there. But it might not always work.” 

Lance looked crushed but smiled brightly. 

“Sounds good. More K-updates for them.” Lance said, looking at Keith.

“K-updates? Seriously?” he muttered. 

“My mom will wanna know how you're doing.” Lance replied.

“Fine just...Leave out some stuff ok? Some of it is embarrassing.”

Lance smiled and kissed him.

“It's a natural thing buddy. Not all of it is sunshine and rainbows. Besides you're still cute. Maybe even cuter like this.”

“No I'm not.”

Lance climbed onto the worktop and sat down

“Are too.” He muttered, kissing Keith's cheek.

“Ok...I'm leaving before something happens.” Pidge muttered with a smirk, laughing as she left the room.

“What's she laughing at?” Lance huffed. “Why do I feel weird?”

“You sat in the bowl. You've got mixture on your jeans.” Keith replied with a snort.

Lance’s face dropped and he got on his hands and knees, glancing behind him.

“Ugh...My ass feels cold.” he grumbled. 

Keith laughed and covered his mouth, trying to muffle it.

“Why are you more bothered about that?”

“Cause my jeans will wash easily.” Lance replied. “Can't deny I've got a sweet ass now.” he muttered laughing until Keith swiped some mixture off the back of his jeans with one finger. 

Lance turned scarlet as he watched Keith placed the mixture covered finger in his mouth. 

“Mm…” his face lit up and Lance looked down. “Tastes good. Pretty sweet.” he smirked. 

“...Ok...We're abandoning this. My ass feels sticky and cold. Do NOT take that out of context.” He blushed and climbed off the worktop, picking Keith up and flicking some mixture at his face.

Keith blinked and did it back with a huff.

“What was that for?” Keith grumbled.

“...So you'll take a bath with me. We need an alibi in case Pidge tells on us.” Lance muttered as Keith rested his head against Lance's collarbone.

“There's mixture dripping off your butt.”

Lance groaned and looked down.

“Maybe no one will notice?” Lance muttered.


End file.
